


Повелитель Саванны

by LadyBacchante



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После неудачного завоевания Земли, Танос приказывает своей дочери Гаморе найти и убить Локи, предавшего его доверие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие разворачивается после "Тора"-2 и до "Стражей Галактики". Локи на троне Асгарда, Гамора не знает, что он не родной сын Одина.

Сколько Гамора себя помнила, она ничего не крала.  
  
Ничего за исключением жизней, конечностей, сердец и оборванных нитей судеб. Лишние напоминания о жестокости — то были награды бесчисленных битв Гаморы, слишком часто требовавших трофеев для тех, кто в эти битвы ее посылал. Чтобы не заскучать, она каждый раз забавлялась с доказательствами смерти: от крии — кисти или пальцы; от скруллов — блекло-алые глаза, словно сердцевины умирающих звезд; от землян — влажный скальп или уши, похожие на ракушки. А однажды ей даже пришлось волочить огромный рыжий гребень одного из шиʼар от самого Забвения и до логова Таноса.  
  
Перья орлиного народа были мягкие и невесомые, и Гамора до сих пор помнила, как кончики пуха касались ее пальцев. В этом крылось одно из ее тяжких проклятий — помнить все, что когда-либо пришлось присвоить. Всегда хранить в своей памяти. Видеть во снах.  
  
И все же она была убийцей, но не воришкой.  
  
— Любимая моя дочь, Гамора, — не-отец никогда не пренебрегал возможностью подчеркнуть их мнимое родство, скрепленное не узами любви, а узами крови ее народа. — Займись асгардским предателем. Принеси мне его голову. Я доверяю это тебе.  
  
Радостное шипение Небулы напомнило тогда Гаморе звук, который издавали задушенные скруллы в последние секунды своей жизни.  
  
Она была его дочерью в смерти, и она пыталась возразить, как это сделал бы раб, заведомо знающий, что в конце концов будет обречен снова склонить голову. Одного сурового взгляда из-под бровей обычно доставало, чтобы Гамора вспомнила о своей участи. Жизнь научила ее — ненавидеть лучше молча. Противостоять тоже лучше молча. Планы завладеть сферой и остановить Ронана отдалялись, словно стремительные корабли Корпуса Новы, но слабая надежда оставалась. Чем быстрее умрет асгардец, тем быстрее она вернется и поспеет к началу запланированной кампании.  
  
— Можешь не спешить, — шелестела Небула, посмеиваясь. —  _Дорогая сестрица._  
  
Родственной любви в этих словах было ровно столько же, сколько милосердия в самом Таносе.  
  
Вообще-то Гамора часто удивлялась, почему не уподобилась им всем внутренне, день изо дня преследуя, наказывая и убивая. Творить зло — она творила. Но чтобы стать _чистым злом,_ требовалось кое-что посильнее вереницы бешеных убийств. Желание. И таким отчаянным желанием Небула обладала. Оно плескалось в ней, как вскипяченная кровь внутри выпотрошенного тела.  
  
Так что, уходя, Гамора украдкой стянула несколько горчично-желтых листов у Небулы из-под носа. Упоение мошенника оказалось сродни осознанию превосходства убийцы над тем, кто сильнее, быстрее и намного живучей. Мелочно, но приятно. Восторг сменился, когда в одну из передышек на пути к своей цели, она вытащила листки и столкнулась со скупыми линиями плохо знакомых знаков — круглых, небольших, будто обрисованных тушью. Страницы из книги. Смутное воспоминание из жизни до Таноса причинило ей боль, но она сосредоточилась только на одном — на знании. Когда-то давно ей открылся смысл этих знаков, и теперь Гамора пыталась поднять его со дна небытия. Так давно это было… Звезды умирали, корабли разрушались в космическом пространстве, как и все, до чего дотягивался Танос, но воспоминания оставались.  
  
Она расшифровывала листки потихоньку, дозируя удовольствие.  
  
Так странно было — просто читать. _Не убивая._  
  
  
  
_Выносливой и резвой слыла Газель, как и многие ее сородичи, но со временем превзошла их всех. И в родной, и в соседней саванне, и в той, что обреталась на другом конце земли, ей не было равных. Стремительным шагом рассекала она равнины — самая быстрая, самая проказливая, самая честолюбивая. Раскаленное солнце гладило ее песочную шерсть, ветер ласково целовал витые рога; буйволы, зебры, антилопы — всем она приходилась по душе своей бесстрашностью, неутомимостью и свободным нравом. Только соплеменники Газели отворачивались от нее, завидуя и страшась величия, к которому не привыкли.  
  
— Не пристало простой газели быть столь значительной, — говорили они ей нравоучительно. — Ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания.  
  
Тогда, ненадолго остановив свой изящный бег, она поворачивалась к сородичам и говорила гордо:  
  
— Все потому, что вы — газели, но я — Газель.  
  
— В чем же разница, по-твоему? — спрашивали они раздраженно.  
  
— В том, что все вы — это Я, но Я — не вы.  
  
Ветер понял, что она хотела сказать. Песчаные дюны поняли. Кусты и колючки тоже согласно закивали. Всплеском выразили свою солидарность и реки.  
  
Но газели ее слов не поняли._  
  
  
  
В Золотой Город она попала по-честному — как ужасный убийца, как мелкий воришка, как пленница из мира, о котором асы знали, но которого не признавали.  
  
— К какому из Девяти миров ты принадлежишь? — спрашивал ее один из заключенных, когда они шли по мосту, подобному алмазной радуге.  
  
— Ни к одному, — отвечала Гамора, а ее руки, связанные за спиной, усердно делали свое дело. Она так давно научилась выворачивать себе кисти, что почти не чувствовала боли — суставы из гибких сплавов, милостиво подаренные Таносом взамен тех, что он ей разбил, были изумительно полезны, когда требовалось откуда-нибудь сбежать.  
  
— Ясно, — безмятежно кивал ее случайный собеседник, и интерес в его глазах быстро затухал, как если бы она ему сказала, что не существовала вовсе.  
  
Тогда, расправившись со стражей, она скрылась в гуще городской ярмарки, по пути сорвав с одного из прилавков толстый темно-зеленый плащ. Растревоженная ответом пленника, Гамора потрудилась замести свои поспешные следы как можно более тщательно — слишком уж веяло болезненностью от тех, кто искренне верил, будто миров девять, но знал о бесконечности Вселенной.  
  
Это было словно убивать с нежностью, как поступала Небула — из убеждения, что великодушно совершаешь благо. Прекрасная причина никогда не останавливаться.  
  
Всю следующую ночь Гамора искала отличия.  
  
_Я — не такая, как вы, и вы — не я._  
  
  
  
_Пламенная изнутри, подобная ветру снаружи — Газель исходила вдоль и поперек всю часть саванны, что принадлежала ее племени. Те с трудом скрывали недовольство, и возроптали лишь тогда, когда Газель сказала, что ей наскучили привычные кустарники и знакомые горизонты.  
  
— Я пойду вперед, и встречу вас на плодородных землях, когда вы благополучно перейдете реку, — добавила она, и не пожелала слушать их советов.  
  
После этого Газель прянула с места, как гибкая ветвь, отведенная могучей рукой — пружинистая, подобная буйному потоку. Вслед ей раздавались громкие призывы сородичей, но в ее прижатых от скорости ушах гулял ветер-озорник. Он, как и неизведанные миражи вдалеке, подстрекал ее к приключениям, и Газель повиновалась, ибо они с южным ветром лучше понимали друг друга, чем все, кто жил на земле.  
  
— Я расскажу тебе историю кое о ком, — лукаво прогудел он в вышине, — он самый сильный в нашей саванне. С ним никто не может сравниться.  
  
— Со мной! Со мной никто не может сравниться! — возражала Газель, перепрыгивая через кочки и ямы — выгибая спину, она взлетала почти до небес, играя длинными витыми рогами на солнце.  
  
— Ты прекрасна, моя милая, — говорил Ветер, любовно поглаживая ее светящийся мех. — Но он издавна повелевает саванной. Еще когда ты была малышкой, его рычание раздавалось над этой равниной, и все, кто слышал, прятались и жались друг к другу, словно сурикаты.  
  
— И кто же он? — возмущенно закричала Газель.  
  
Ветер восхищенно вздохнул легкими саванны.  
  
— Его имя — Леопард._  
  
  
  
Асгард был ни на что не похож — целый мир, шумный, словно улей, совсем не сравнимый с теми выжженными планетами, к которым Гамора так долго приспосабливалась. Все в нем нежно пело о жизни, кричало о доблести, призывало преклониться перед заботой к ближнему. Золотой Город существовал, словно сила, спрятанная в сфере — уединенно, в тайне ото всех и в то же время в самом сердце Вселенной.  
  
Она не чувствовала себя здесь, как дома. Из-за странного цвета кожи и еще потому что казалось, будто в этом мире по улицам ходили те, чьих подошв она не достойна была касаться. Ни одного клятвопреступника или убийцы. Заглядывая в лица прохожих, она чувствовала тошноту от той благости, которой они одаривали ее.  
  
Она так привыкла быть лучше всех — ведь ее окружали худшие, что теперь мучилась от того, что стала самой отвратительной.  
  
Впервые за долгое время, Гамора по-настоящему ощутила себя сиротой. Город оказался огромен, достать пропитание и одежду без денег — _тоже впервые_  — ей не позволила совесть, и с того дня, как был украден ванахеймский плащ, она не взяла без позволения больше ничего.  
  
Гамора знала, что могла бы стать хорошей, если бы только жизнь ей это позволила. Особенно здесь.  
  
А пока она, скрывая свое лицо, довольствовалась поденной работой у нечистых на руку торговцев, а по ночам рыскала по длинным, как вражьи стрелы, улицам, и искала иголку в стоге сена. Танос ни секунды не сомневался, что асгардец находится именно здесь, но Гамора его убежденности не разделяла. Имея в распоряжении бесчисленное количество миров, а на хвосте — разъяренного бога Смерти, куда бы она подалась? Уж точно не на свою собственную планету. _Ну хотя бы потому, что этой планеты больше не было._  
  
_Локи…_ Локи тоже не казался ей глупцом. Гамора морщилась, когда вспоминала его имя — непозволительная роскошь думать о жертве, как о личности, особенно, когда на обратном пути тебе придется путешествовать с ее головой. Было в этом нечто напряженное и противоестественное.  
  
Тщетные поиски казались бессмысленной тратой времени, и каково было изумление Гаморы, когда они принесли свои плоды. Первый раз она увидела свою добычу в сумерках асгардского утра, у въезда к мосту из радуги и алмазов. Умудренная опытом, Гамора не зря предположила, что он когда-нибудь да воспользуется единственной дорогой из этого мира в другие. Правда, все оставалось каким-то странным и неясным. Сумерки. Улицы пустуют, а ее вожделенный путник в огне.  
  
_В огне буквально._ Не оставивший любимую дочь без напутствия, Танос великодушно вручил Гаморе подарок, надеясь, что она распорядится им с умом, а после вернет. Это была обычная природа даров бога Смерти. Ты берешь жизнь на какой-то срок — ты возвращаешь ее; так и все остальное.  
  
Горный камень, чистый, как тонкая корка льда на родниковой воде, оставался холодным даже тогда, как Гамора всю ночь напролет сжимала его в горячей ладони, выжидая момент, когда придется им воспользоваться. Он обжег холодом ее щеку и в сумерках утра. Обжег холодом и опалил огнем. Рассматривая через прозрачный плоский камень мост, Гамора отчетливо разглядела вихрь несущегося метеорита — пламя вулкана вплелось в его жгучие волосы; тени смерти прятались под его плащом.  
  
Она не смогла бы догнать быстроного коня, даже если бы попыталась — _но обычно она все же пыталась_  — и позволила ему уйти.  
  
А время поджимало.  


 

***

  
  
Через несколько дней она услышала, что он умер.  
  
— Принц Локи, да примет его Имир во плоть свою, был озорником и любил навести шороху, и все же… Такая потеря… Несчастный царь. И как раз после смерти супруги… А видели вы принца Тора? Где же Тор?  
  
Гамора так и осталась стоять на месте. Болтовня местных женщин уже не долетала до нее сквозь пелену возбужденных мыслей. Странно… Она пыталась понять, что почувствовала: облегчение от того, что ее враг оказался повержен раньше кем-то другим или сожаление от того, что она не сможет увидеть вблизи того всадника, объятого пламенем?  
  
Прелесть Асгарда внезапно померкла. Теперь город предстал перед ней суетливым, наивным и ограниченным — будто убив единственное, что по-настоящему заинтересовало Гамору, этот мир в одночасье потерял ее расположение.  
  
С непривычки таинственную горечь на языке она приняла за привкус легкой победы — обидно, что усилия пошли крахом, но дело завершено, и это главное. Гамора мало зацикливалась на смерти, поэтому обычно такое проходило достаточно быстро. Не в этот раз. Через час, и через два он тревожил ее. И даже на следующий вечер, когда она по просьбе лавочника вышла перед ужином поторговать глиняными кувшинами, которые влет уходили накануне праздника равноденствия. Тогда она все еще его чувствовала. Ей даже пришла в голову навязчивая мысль — проверить язык на наличие какого-нибудь клейма, которое пустило в нее корни проклятия. Но ее розовый рот с удивительно белыми зубами оказался совершенно чист.  
  
Неужели ты мертв. Действительно мертв?  
  
_Действительно?_  
  
Может быть, они были каким-то образом связаны богом Смерти, а, может, это лишь фантазии Гаморы-убийцы паразитировали в ее воспаленном мозгу, но он пришел. Дать ответ? Возможно. С течением времени, она по крайней мере привыкла так думать.  
  
Вечер был тих. В воздухе висел аромат распустившихся цветов, название которых Гамора не знала — розовые лепестки напомнили о привкусе горечи на языке, о глупых мыслях, и она с раздражением принялась размышлять о своем недальновидном поведении, пока убирала глиняные чаши в кладовую. Почему нельзя было сразу вернуться? Почему она не отправилась обратно теперь, когда больше не за чем было здесь оставаться?  
  
В сгущающейся тьме, юркие тени проскользнули на дорожку, ведущую к лавке, и Гамора тут же обернулась. Чаши в ее руках чуть не посыпались наземь.  
  
— И почем же у вас эти прекрасные образчики? — мурчаще спросил у нее сгусток теней, и протянул руку, чтобы погладить гладкий бок огромного лоснящегося кувшина. Мягкие белые кончики пальцев смотрелись рядом с ним так странно, и вдруг глина показалась Гаморе ужасно грязной.  
  
Ей не нужно было смотреть в горный камень, чтобы понять, кто это.  
  
Смерть и морок сшили ему колдовской плащ от чужих глаз, но она видела его и эти подобострастные тени, потому что пережила слишком много битв, и мрак льнул к ней, как к гниющей червоточине.  
  
Когда она вскинула руку, чтобы достать кинжал, чаши посыпались вниз.  
  
Она на секунду опустила взгляд, потом подняла.  
  
Но тени уже растаяли.  
  
  
  
_Подгоняемая Ветром и безрассудством, Газель с каждым днем крепла. Храбрость ее питало честолюбие, решительность — мечты, ибо с тех пор, как она услышала о Леопарде, то вздумала одолеть его и стать повелителем саванны._  
  
_— Брось эти неразумные фантазии, — убеждал ее верный соратник Ветер. Он не был зол по своей натуре, и, хотя любил проказничать, не желал Газели смерти. — Леопард хищник. У него острые зубы, которые с легкостью порвут твою мягкую плоть. У него длинные когти, которыми он выдерет тебе глаза, а его рык оглушит тебя, и ты не сможешь сопротивляться._  
  
_— Тогда я подготовлюсь к встрече с ним, — подумав, сказала Газель. — У кого здесь еще в саванне есть острые зубы, длинные когти и кто умеет рычать?_  
  
_— Возможно, ты говоришь о гепардах, но их рык скорее похож на урчание._  
  
_— Но у них острые зубы? — допытывалась Газель._  
  
_— Я не проверял на себе, но поговаривают, что леопардовым они не уступают._  
  
_— Вот и хорошо, — удовлетворенно ответила Газель и вытянула длинную шею, высматривая среди жухлой травы какого-нибудь затаившегося гепарда, которого она смогла бы одолеть. — А от рыка мне ничего не будет. Я достаточно храбра, чтобы не испугаться, и сумею постоять за себя._  
  
_Ветер лишь обескураженно погладил уши Газели. Его печалило своеволие маленькой подопечной, но он не мог не признаться себе, что ее намерения приятно скрашивали каждодневную рутину. Кроме того, ему и самому не слишком нравился Леопард — уж слишком гордым и всевластным он был._  
  
_Ничто не страшило юную Газель — трижды она вступала в битву с грозными младшими братьями Леопарда, и трижды выходила победителем. Ее длинные прекрасные рога покрылись глубокими царапинами, а походка лишилась невинного изящества — стала грубее, движения раздвоенных копыт молниеноснее._  
  
_— У крокодилов зубы еще острее, — после некоторых размышлений сообщила Ветру Газель. — Я думаю, мне следует и на них опробовать свою силу._  
  
_— Только будь осторожна, моя милая, — нежно попросил Ветер. — Если что, я не смогу перенести тебя подальше от опасности, ведь ты не такая легкая, как травинка вербены._  
  
_— И не нужно, — кротко отвечала она. — Я — Газель. Пожалуйста, дай мне самой испробовать свою силу._  
  
_— Да будет так, — согласился Ветер. — Иди и выиграй эту битву._  
  
_Река кишела крокодилами, словно мелкая речушка ребристыми камнями, но Газель ни разу не позволила сомнению проникнуть в свое сердце. Перепрыгивая с одного драконьего гребня на другой, она весело вертела рожками и била крокодилов по глазам, а других колола в жадную раскрытую пасть. Когда она сошла на берег, семеро крокодилов колотили в молчаливой ярости хвостами, но сама Газель — горделивая и довольная собой — осталась невредимой._  
  
_— Мне кажется, я готова к схватке с Леопардом, — с готовностью сообщила она Ветру._  
  
_— Ты никогда не будешь готова, — печально ответил он ей. — Ведь ты — Газель._


	2. Chapter 2

В следующий раз он предстал перед ней, как наверное считал, в блеске славы, и Гамора, под косыми взглядами столпившихся асов, смеялась до упаду. Она надеялась, что он видел это и принял на свой счет, хотя ее смех и отдавал ему должное. Умереть принцем, чтобы возродиться царем — столь грациозный и техничный план был не по плечу даже Таносу.  
  
В облике седобородого царя с разливающимся из-за спины солнцем, он стоял, раскинув руки, и приветствовал свое войско. Медная пластина прикрывала его правый глаз, но немощным царя Асгарда это не делало, скорее наоборот, придавало грозности и величия.  
  
— Да будет ваш поход успешным, воины Асгарда! — грохотал он, покрывая властной тяжестью своего голоса многотысячную толпу, собравшуюся, чтобы проводить воинов по радужному мосту. — Следите за соблюдением порядка во всех Девяти Мирах, оставайтесь справедливыми и милосердными, и таковым я, ваш царь, останусь для вас.  
  
Хотя Гамора ясно видела тени, клубившиеся у голеней Всеотца, она все же ради праздного интереса приложила горный камень к глазу — и слабо вскрикнула. Солнце, блеск доспехов, его собственное пламя и глаза-диски, будто наполненные тягучей лавой чуть не ослепили ее.  
  
Он был и Солнце, и Мрак во плоти. Гамора не боялась его.  
  
Вечерами она точила кинжал, обдумывая планы. И читала.  
  
Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
  
  
 _Даже долгий путь под иссушающим солнцем не заставил Газель повернуть обратно, когда она двинулась к логову Леопарда. Перед этим ей пришлось знатно поспорить с семейством Гну, которых она повстречала по пути. Считая, будто она расспрашивает их из праздного интереса, антилопы рассказали Газели, где обретается повелительно саванны.  
  
— Мы и сами иногда ходим туда, чтобы украдкой понаблюдать за ним, — сказали Гну.  
  
— Я пришла не пялиться на него, — топнула копытцем Газель. — Я пришла одолеть Леопарда, и занять его место.  
  
— Ты сошла с ума! — вскричали антилопы. — Ветер, почему же ты молчишь? Скажи ей!  
  
— Не смущайте Ветер своими трусливыми речами, — приказала им Газель. — Будьте благодарны — когда я закончу с Леопардом, я убью всех ваших недругов, и тогда антилопы, зебры, газели и буйволы будут жить в саванне свободно, никого и ничего не боясь.  
  
— Ты не вернешься, Газель, — они грустно качали головами. — Мы еще увидим твое бездыханное тело у него в лапах. Это безрассудно. Будь ты молодым леопардом — у тебя была бы надежда, но ты всего лишь Газель, пусть и очень храбрая.  
  
— Вот именно, — возражала она им. — Я — это я.  
  
Тогда, поняв, что они уже не в силах ее переубедить, антилопы почли за лучшее поскорее уйти.  
  
— Ну, а ты, Ветер? Останешься со мной? — обратилась Газель к своему верному союзнику.  
  
— Разумеется, моя любимая подопечная, я останусь с тобой до самого конца.  
  
— И после того, как все закончится тоже! — с вызовом заявила она. — Когда я займу место этого глупого жесткого хищника, я не забуду тебя!  
  
— Ты весьма добра, моя дорогая, — он поцеловал ее в лоб, между огромных черных глаз, окаймленных густыми ресницами. — Тогда идем же и поскорее закончим с правлением тирании.  
  
Они вместе спустились с песчаной дюны, и оказались в небольшой долине, где кое-где росли зеленые карликовые кустарники с поблекшими от засухи листьями. Неподалеку разливалось сердце оазиса — небольшое озерцо, столь желанное для водопоя, а над ним стояло высокое дерево со скромной лиственной опушкой.  
  
Газель и плывущий над ней Ветер подошли ближе.  
  
— Если хочешь испить из озера, то сначала попроси моего позволения, — пророкотал голос сверху, и друзья подняли глаза к дереву.  
  
Там, между ветвей, восседала огромная пятнистая кошка, а по ее телу были часты разбросаны черные пятна, похожие на тех, что были у гепардов. Но этот хищник во много раз превосходил их размерами.  
  
— Так ты и есть, Леопард? — насмешливо спросила Газель снизу, хотя ее ноги немного тряслись.  
  
— Он самый, — хрипло промурлыкал Леопард. — Тебя замучила жажда, маленький зверек?  
  
Хищник украдкой бросил взгляд на Ветер и нахмурился.  
  
— Мне не нужен водопой, — ответила Газель, и, хотя была не прочь перед битвой промочить горло, но была слишком горда, чтобы просить об этом врага. — Я пришла, чтобы убить тебя, Леопард! И занять твое место!  
  
Брови Леопарда поползли вверх. Некоторые несмышленыши приходили к нему, чтобы сразиться — львы, гепарды и юные пантеры со смоляной шерстью. Даже один тщеславный жираф. Но газели — никогда.  
  
— Мое место на дереве? — ухмыльнувшись, уточнил Леопард. — Может быть, я тебя неправильно понял?  
  
— Твое место в саванне! — закричала Газель.  
  
И тогда Леопард расхохотался. Это было похоже на рык, полный веселья и жалости к несчастной глупышке. Тяжелый и властный, звук разносился по всей долине, пригибая к земле кустарники, заставляя озерцо расходится рябью. Горестно вздохнув, Ветер заткнул уши, и даже Газель на миг растеряла свою решимость — с ужасом она смотрела в раскрытую розовую пасть Леопарда, где отчетливо виднелись длинные смертоносные клыки.  
  
— Недалекая малышка, — просмеявшись, сказал Леопард. — Ты не способна причинить мне боль, как бы ни старалась.  
  
Он сверкнул глазами, в которых горел желтовато-алый свет.  
  
— Я буду милосерден к твоей глупости и не причиню тебе вреда, если ты уйдешь прямо сейчас.  
  
Газель не смогла ему ответить. На негнущихся ногах она повернулась к холму и медленно побрела прочь, зарываясь копытами в дюну.  
  
— Как же так? Как же так? — шептала она, стыдливо прячась от взгляда Ветра. — Неужели я настолько слаба?  
  
Ветер молчал.  
  
С грустью и унижением, Газель думала обо всех, перед кем так бахвалилась своей силой. Что они скажут о ней, когда она возвратится ни с чем? Ведь все признавали ее храбрость! Три гепарда, семь крокодилов — неплохой список побед, и она испугалась какого-то рыка!  
  
— Нет, — твердо сказала Газель, останавливаясь. — Он унизил меня, и я не могу вернуться. Прости, Ветер.  
  
Ветер только зловеще улыбнулся.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, моя любимая Газель.  
  
И она обернулась, чтобы возвратиться по своим же следам. И хотя в сердце Газели бушевал страх, она была горда за саму себя.  
  
Леопард сидел все там же, на ветке дерева, зевая и пофыркивая. В своем тихом величии он не казался таким уж опасным, но теперь Газель знала, что это лишь иллюзия.  
  
Хищник немало удивился, вновь увидев ее.  
  
— Зачем ты вернулась? — он раздраженно дернул усами.  
  
Газель встала под деревом и запрокинула голову.  
  
— Я прошла через всю саванну, — твердо сказала она, — чтобы уничтожить тебя, а не за тем, чтобы сбежать, как последний сурикат. Я убивала гепардов, я убивала крокодилов, и я убью тебя, Леопард. Спускайся и сразись со мной.  
  
Желтый взгляд Леопарда потускнел. Он нервно стукнул толстым хвостом о ствол дерева.  
  
— По правде говоря, я восхищен, — неохотно признался он. — Ты всего лишь маленькая газель, но у тебя душа леопарда. Я отпустил бы тебя, если бы ты ушла, но теперь, раз уж ты решила остаться, я буду обращаться с тобой, как с леопардом.  
  
Застыв, Газель не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. На протяжении всей жизни, соплеменники часто говорили ей, что она слишком храбрая или безрассудная, или сумасшедшая — никто не считал ее даже достойной схватки с Леопардом; и вот, на пороге битвы, сам Повелитель Саванны признал Газель равной себе.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла Газель, с благодарностью глядя в слепящие желтизной глаза Леопарда. — Я счастлива слышать это от тебя.  
  
— Ты умрешь, — ласково ответил он.  
  
— Я буду бороться, — ответила она ему с нежной воинственностью. — Хотя, наверное, я тебя разочарую.  
  
— Ты не способна разочаровать меня.  
  
Действительно, подумала Газель. Ничто не может разочаровать владыку мира, ничто не может поколебать его власть, ничто не может причинить ему боль. Он был Повелитель Саванны.  
  
— Ты готова? — промурчал он, выпуская когти.  
  
Газель отошла подальше и склонила голову — ее рога сверкнули на солнце.  
  
Молча, он смотрел на нее, а она смотрела в песок и ровно дышала. Один не знал, о чем думал другой и наоборот, но этот миг принадлежал им обоим, и все было предрешено.  
  
Тогда, медленно потянувшись, Леопард вниз головой слез с дерева, на котором сидел. Раскрыл пасть.  
  
И убил Газель._  
  
  
  
Ее жертва оказалась очаровательно вежливой и церемонной. В день, когда царь пожелал остаться наедине с самим собой и распустил стражу в тронном зале, она знала, что это приглашение к аудиенции. По-другому быть не могло — асгардец приходил оценить ее способности и, очевидно, остался доволен шансами, которые увидел в их противостоянии. Он считал, что одолеет ее, поэтому милостиво открыл для Гаморы все пути к цели.  
  
Она мысленно поблагодарила его. Это было учтиво. Очень непривычно.  
  
И все-таки путь к тронному залу был нелегок, и Гамора по пути развлекала себя мыслями о прочитанной сказке. Почти закончив с ней, она смогла понять, почему Небула так дорожила этими листками — в гордой и могучей маленькой Газели она видела себя. Любимая дочь, которой Небуле никогда не стать; жалкое животное по сравнению с Таносом-Ветром. В ней все сомневались, но она жаждала признания. Уже не сама ли сестрица написала этот рассказ?  
  
Вряд ли. Небула так плохо знала язык землян — любой из их языков, и была слишком ленива. Первые несколько страниц хранили вмятины от ее пальцев, но остальные остались нетронуты. Гамора знала, что Небула не дочитала рукопись.  
  
«Может, и мне не стоило к ней прикасаться», — подумала она про себя.  
  
Закончились жилые помещения, и перед ней открылся прямой широкий коридор, ведущий к тронному залу. Больше не нужно было прятаться.  
  
Не будучи глупой, Гамора не могла не заметить некоторые неприятные аналогии, сквозившие в том, что она прочитала, и в том, что делала. Мысли о возможной смерти от руки асгардца казались абсурдными, но опыт подсказывал держать ухо востро. Тени были послушны ему, а мгла благоволила, словно он родился не от женщины, а выбрался на свет из черной туманности, чтобы сеять смуту под знаменами Смерти. Ясно, почему Танос хотел от него избавиться — его страшило не то, что асгардец мог захватить камни бесконечности, он боялся, что Локи займет его место в фаворитах леди Смерти. И тогда Таносу придет конец.  
  
«Но кроме того, он присвоил себе два камня».  
  
Это тоже было немаловажно, но почему-то она верила — сегодня он не воспользуется ими. Когда-нибудь — да. Его смертоносный прыжок был лишь вопросом времени.  
  
У самой Гаморы со Смертью отношения складывались прекрасно — так, как они могут складываться между женщинами, которые видят в своем союзе щедрую выгоду. Гамора питала свою леди, а хозяйка продлевала ей жизнь, отводя оружие врагов, и хотя умирать совсем не хотелось, но в этом не было ничего ужасного.  
  
За одним исключением.  
  
 _И убил Газель._  
  
Это не было концом, и Гамора избежала разочарования, пока не перелистнула страницу. Возникшие вдруг непонятные знаки не на шутку раздразнили ее, и она почти решила сжечь рукопись полностью, но что-то остановило ее. Теперь, засунув бумагу за ремешок, перехватывающий бедро, Гамора шла к Локи, не зная, чего ожидать. Неопределенность бесила.  
  
Она лишь слегка нажала на створы, и невидимая рука приветливо впустила ее внутрь. Величественные ряды колонн по обеим сторонам придали Гаморе уверенности, когда она переступила порог — казалось, будто она сама царица и шествует здесь, по гулким камням, направляясь к своему трону. Она невольно приподняла подбородок и расправила плечи.  
  
 _Я прошла через всю Саванну, чтобы уничтожить тебя._  
  
Он восседал на своем троне, и молча наблюдал за тем, как она шла к нему.  
  
 _Я убивала гепардов, я убивала крокодилов, и я убью тебя._  
  
Она остановилась перед ступенями, а он в своем истинном облике воззрился на нее сверху вниз, и Гамора разглядела в его глазах знакомые желтовато-алые искорки.  
  
— Это ты Локи из Асгарда? — хрипло спросила Гамора. Она и так знала, что это он — шуршащие тени были у его ног, но ей хотелось произнести это имя вслух. Перед обладателем. Перед Локи.  
  
— А ты, должно быть… —  _«маленькая Газель»_ , —…Гамора, дочь Таноса и убийца?  
  
Низко. Мурлычаще. Он думает, она пришла с ним играть? Гамора с укором склонила голову, рассматривая асгардца. Глупцом он не выглядел, но с тех времен, когда ему взбрело заключить сделку с Таносом, не изменился. Все та же нездоровая маниакальная улыбка, все тот же блеск в зрачках, все та же бледная, словно пенка, кожа — кажется, пригуби Локи вина, и Гамора смогла бы увидеть, как ярко-сливовый поток течет по его горлу. Впрочем, теперь он немного отличался. Больше не опальный принц. _Царь_. Сидит на троне, ничем не увенчанный — _Леопард_ ; свирепость и жестокость — вот его незримая корона.  
  
Она знала, что он ее не убьет.  
  
— У тебя есть перчатка бесконечности? — спросила Гамора.  
  
Он благосклонно улыбнулся.  
  
— Зачем ты пришла?  
  
— Пришла убить тебя, — неохотно ответила она, жалея, что не начала с этого. Было бы проще.  
  
— Пришла _попытаться_ , — мягко поправил он ее.  
  
— Думаешь, что сможешь назвать мне причину, по которой я бы этого делать не стала? — Гамора взглянула на него из-под упавшей на лицо копны волос. _Давай, скажи мне, что можешь._  
  
Он небрежно махнул свободной от копья рукой.  
  
— Я уже мертв, — и его лицо подернулось дымкой иллюзии. Секунда и перед Гаморой сидел уже не Локи, предавший доверие Таноса, а Всеотец — почитаемый царь Асгарда. Еще через мгновение все сделалось как раньше.  
  
 _Ох, отец… Кажется, леди Смерть уже выбрала._  
  
— Как я могу оставить тебя вживых, если ты жаждешь убить Таноса?  
  
— О да, — его губы растянулись в усмешке. — Я жажду. И убью. В этом мы с тобой отличаемся.  
  
Гамора подавила внутреннее ликование.  
  
— А если бы я ответила, что уйду, не тронув тебя, и скажу Таносу, что ты мертв?  
  
Асгардец не скрывал удивления — и вообще, Гамора неприятно удивилась, все эмоции отражались на его подвижном бледном лице, как шторм на поверхности воды.  
  
— Это было бы довольно приятное для нас обоих развитие событий, — он подался вперед, прищурив глаза. — И ты правда скажешь так? Правда предашь своего отца?  
  
— Он мне не отец, — жестко ответила Гамора. — И никогда не был. Он уничтожил всю мою расу, а меня забрал к себе в заложники. Взращивая, как орудие для бесчисленных убийств.  
  
Взгляд Локи поблек.  
  
— Ты говоришь правду?  
  
— Тому, кого с детства окружали родительской любовью, это, должно быть, понять сложно.  
  
Прислонив копье к трону, он неожиданно встал и прошелся по пяточку возвышенности, заложив руки за спину.  
  
— Я понимаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь, _Гамора._  
  
Он полуобернулся, чтобы одарить ее своей многогранной улыбкой. Все его молчаливое красноречие пряталось в ней — эгоизм, предвкушение, обманчивая ласка, подозрительность. И капелька искренности, чтобы казаться коварным и очаровательным одновременно.  
  
Никто никогда не улыбался ей так.  
  
— Если ты поклянешься в правдивости своих слов, я полагаю, что смогу тебя отпустить, — сказал он, останавливаясь перед ней.  
  
— Мои клятвы стоят дешево.  
  
— Мои тоже, — безмятежно признался Локи. — В этом мы с тобой равны.  
  
Поколебавшись, Гамора вытащила из-под ремешка ветхие листы.  
  
— Я поклянусь, если ты прочтешь то, что написано на последней странице. Тебе ведь хорошо известны земные языки?  
  
Она протянула ему рукопись, и его губы насмешливо дрогнули.  
  
— Настолько интересно, что ты не удержалась? — он подмигнул, но неспешно принял листы.  
  
— Это для сестры, — отводя глаза, ответила Гамора. — Что написано на последней странице?  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я прочел?  
  
— Хочу, — Гамора сглотнула. — Читай.  
  
Тогда он усмехнулся и прочел.  
  
  
  
 _И он убил Газель.  
  
Как и предрекали антилопы Гну, ее бездыханное тело оказалось в лапах беспощадного Леопарда. Но схватка еще не была закончена.  
  
— Зачем ты привел ее? — прорычал Леопард, обращаясь к Ветру, смешливо плавающему над деревом.  
  
— Я всего лишь рассказал ей историю о тебе. Она сама сделала выбор! — торжественно заявил Ветер. Его не мучили угрызения совести. Поначалу Газель ему нравилась, но потом, когда азарт полностью завладел ею, Ветер решил посмотреть, как далеко это несчастное животное сможет зайти. — Она прекрасно развлекла меня. И, признайся, тебя тоже.  
  
— Ты воспользовался ею! — Леопард раскрыл пасть, и Ветер испуганно отступил.  
  
— Она была моей любимой подопечной, но ее амбиции были так же велики, как и твои! — рявкнул пристыженный Ветер. — Подумать только! Она собиралась править саванной, а я стал бы ее пажом! «Я тебя не забуду!» — он передразнил тоненький голосок Газели. — Она получила то, что заслужила!  
  
Леопард еще больше помрачнел.  
  
— Значит, ею ты пытался покуситься на мое место, — он в ярости приоткрыл пасть.  
  
— Она могла бы убить тебя, — Ветер рассмеялся, словно шакал. — Ей было это по силам, но она рано поддалась страху. Глупое животное! Вы все глупцы, и даже ты…  
  
Леопард не дал Ветру договорить. Забрав в легкие почти весь воздух саванны, он зарычал так, что испуганный южный Ветер перекувыркнулся и понесся по потоку своих собратьев на другой край равнины и дальше — к океану, к горам, к далеким и глухим местам земли, пока наконец не забился в самую глубокую и смрадную нору.  
  
Тогда и только тогда Леопард закрыл пасть. Его челюсти лязгнули в последний раз, и он с болью посмотрел на маленькую Газель, навечно уснувшую в его лапах. Ни единой кровинки не было на ее гладкой песчаной шерстке — ведь смерть Газели шла из уважения и восхищения, а не из злобы; ее большие глаза в ореоле пышных ресниц, казалось, еще хранили жизнь, которая вот-вот готова была погаснуть.  
  
Леопард не стал есть тело Газели.  
  
Он положил его, и сам улегся рядом, в тени дерева, а остальные ветры — северный, западный и восточный окружили их, роняя слезы и нашептывая погребальную песнь.  
  
И даже повелитель саванны отвернулся._  
  
  
  
Локи театрально вздохнул и отдал ей листы.  
  
Они некоторое время молчали, пока Гамора не обрела дар речи вновь. Голос асгардца тек мелодично, нараспев — словно музыка, которую она слышала в последний раз целую жизнь назад.  
  
— Это все? — неуверенно спросила она.  
  
Таинственно улыбнувшись, Локи покачал головой.  
  
— Там есть еще пару строк, но я подумал, что они тебе не понравятся.  
  
— Иначе не будет клятвы.  
  
— Что ж… — Локи задумчиво потер подбородок. — Там говорится, что ветры — северный, западный и восточный сжалились над судьбой Газели, и сделали ее той, кем ей надлежало когда-то родиться.  
  
— Она стала Леопардом? — недоверчиво произнесла Гамора, перебирая листы. — Ты лжешь.  
  
Он погрозил ей пальцем.  
  
— Ты не можешь этого проверить, так что клянись и побыстрее, пока я не передумал.  
  
Так странно было принимать его упреки, когда они были знакомы всего лишь несколько минут, но памятуя об открывающихся возможностях, Гамора смирила гордость. И поклялась.  
  
— В таком случае, — асгардец развел руками, — ты совершенно свободна. Если, конечно, сумеешь миновать стражу и не попасться им на глаза. Это уже, прости, не моя забота.  
  
Уже собираясь заложить листки обратно за ремешок, Гамора нахмурилась.  
  
— И где последняя страница? — она взглянула на него исподлобья.  
  
Он издевательски помахал ей клочком бумаги, усаживаясь на трон. В его манерах сквозило какое-то насмешливое уютное озорство.  
  
— Ты все равно не сможешь это прочесть когда-либо, а мне хотелось бы иметь напоминание о нашей с тобой истории. Газель и Леопард, — он поднял лист и вчитался в него. — Хм, конечно, она уже перестала быть Газелью.  
  
Он внезапно повернулся к Гаморе.  
  
— Может, останешься? Ведь я, по правде, _тобой восхищен._  
  
Они молчали, глядя друг на друга.  
  
 _Я отпустил бы тебя, если бы ты ушла, но теперь, раз уж ты решила остаться, я буду обращаться с тобой, как с леопардом._  
  
Гамора в замешательстве встряхнула волосами.  
  
— Я должна идти, — и она отвернулась.  
  
Его мурлычущий смех щекотал ей макушку, а острый взгляд жег чувствительную дорожку между лопаток.  
  
— Прощай, маленькая Газель, — донеслось до нее тихо. — Думаю, мы еще встретимся. И тогда…  
  
И тогда, подумала Гамора, может быть, мне стоит остаться.


End file.
